Konoha Drama: Just add Shake, Water, and Jealousy
by Kluger Sage
Summary: One Shot. It's a hot day in Konoha what is leaf nin to do to cool off? NaruXSaku, TemariXShikamaru


Konoha Drama: Just add Shake, Water and Jealously

By Kluger Sage

I do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

It was a scorching day for Konoha not a cloud in site as the heat continued to rise it was a fine day to go swiming. Uzumaki Naruto now seventeen was three inches taller his hair grew a little longer he almost looked like Yondaime; except younger and short compared to Yondaime. Naruto waited out side he wore an orange sleeveless shirt with black swimming trunks that passed his knee.

"Damn it hurry up Konohamaru everyone is waiting for us already!" Naruto yelled at Konohamaru's door.

Konohamaru appeared right behind Naruto "Oiroke no Jutsu Sexy Technique, hey boss I'm sorry I'm late boss" Konohamaru spoke in his sexy kunoichi voice.

Naruto scratched his head looking at Konohamaru's brunette kunoichi jutsu. The blonde shinobi just grinned at Konohamaru.

"Will you quit fooling around Konohamaru we need to get going" Naruto said in a joyful voice.

Konohamaru returned to his normal self he was a foot shorter than Naruto he still wore his goggles like Naruto used too. Konohamaru wore exactly the same outfit as his shinobi advisory except it was navy blue.

"Sorry boss I was just getting ready" Konohamaru said in an apologetic tone.

Naruto and Konohamaru walked towards the great gate of Konoha they were headed to meet everyone by the waterfall. Konohamaru and Naruto couldn't help but notice most of the village; women and kunoichi's were showing more skin. The heat was driving everyone crazy so light clothing helped a little. Konohamaru and Naruto both teens couldn't help but grin and blush at the lovely ladies that they passed by.

"So boss how are things between you and Sakura-chan coming along hehehe. Have you guys …you know done it?" Konohamaru asked in a mischievous tone.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru with a stupefied look on him he was blushing and sweating nervously.

"Damn it Konohamaru don't bring Sakura-chan up. She's …she's not speaking with me at the moment. "Naruto's voice carried some sadness.

Konohamaru shoot a quick side glance at his fellow comrade. He noticed that Naruto's sadness in his words. ("I wonder what happened between him and Sakura-chan.").

"Hey boss so what happened you guys have a fight again?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto looked at him and shook his head to confirm his question.

"Ahh Sakura-chan got pissed off at me she thinks I'm like Ero-sennin. Flirting with the village kunoichi's and not spending enough time with her. Telling me I'm not fully interested in her and I'm that chasing other women" Naruto spat in angry voice.

The two shinobi's continued further into the woods heading towards the waterfall. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Sakura was over being angry with him. ("I don't see why she gets so worked up whenever I'm talking to a pretty girl. Wasn't my fault I built a following of young kunoichi genin's? Hmmm I guess it wasn't smart of me hugging them either.") Naruto sighed remembering the punch Sakura-chan gave Naruto for being a little "too" friendly with his fans. She broke two of Naruto's ribs and with a vicious uppercut of hers. Naruto shook remembering the incident that happened a month ago.

"Hey boss is something wrong?" Konohamaru asked confused.

Naruto looked at his faithful companion and rival and smiled.

"Hehehe nah nothings wrong just remembering something I did that was dumb" Naruto said at a confused Konohamaru.

The heat was intense as well as the rising humidity around Konoha. The waterfall was a perfect secluded place. It was a magnificent site to behold the water was clear blue it was a fifteen feet drop from the top.

A rainbow that started from the top and vanished half was such a beautiful addition to the scenery. Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Moegi all were amazed at the scene. The girls starred in awe at the beautiful site that is till they noticed to there right at the boys side. The girls all groaned in annoyance seeing a huge Akamaru swimming around with Kiba.

"ahhh great a flea bath" groaned Ino. The kunoichi's all glared at Kiba and Akamaru seeing how they wanted to cool off with out the pouch.

The girls all moved further left to be away from earshot from the boys. The girls were settling in they all decided near a tree that provided shade. The girls all sat around in a circle talking and laughing. Sakura couldn't help but notice the different styles of bathing suites her fellow kunoichi's decided to wear. Ino had two piece bikini which was navy blue it fit her body and showed her curves.

Sakura couldn't help but smile seeing Hinata wearing a white one piece bathing suite. Moegi as well had a one piece suit that was brown. Tenten had two piece swim suit the top was like sports bra while the bottom was a tight mini short. She looked down at her own bathing suite she decided to go with a two piece red bikini. She knew it would drive Naruto crazy.

("That's right that idiot has a beauty like me by his side yet he still flirts with other girls ahh Naruto you Idiot!") Sakura thought that while her face matched her inner thoughts.

Sakura didn't notice that all of the rest of the kunoichi's were staring at her wondering what was bothering her. Ino looked at Sakura and smirk she knew she was thinking about Naruto. It was no surprise. Naruto and Sakura have been dating for three years now. Yet they had there spats when Sakura was angry you knew it.

Sakura was being thought by Tsunade-sama not only did she learn medical jutsu and taijutsu but learned Tsunade's temper. Ino felt sorry for Naruto not once but twice was Naruto put in the hospital by Sakura. Her jealously got the better of her Naruto was handsome still and idiot but a handsome idiot at that. So it was no surprise to Ino when all the new genin kunoichi feel head over heels for Naruto.

Ino decided she needed to do something for Sakura to get her to relax about her boyfriend. She reached into her bag and brought out three huge bottles of sake.

"Ino-san what are you doing with does!" said a surprised Moegi

The kunoichi's all turned to look at a grinning Ino holding the sake bottles.

"Well girls I thought we could have a little party just us kunoichi's you know to relax from this heat!" said a joyful Ino.

"Ino are you crazy where did you get those where not even old enough to drink" screamed a surprised Sakura.

Ino shoot a glare at Sakura but then turned her attention to her fellow kunoichi's.

"Oh come on girls loosen up were all stressed out with our boyfriends, our missions and this heat. Don't worry my parents won't find out about the sake bottles." Ino said still grinning at the rest of the kunoichi's.

Ino started to pour the sake in cups passing it to each kunoichi the girls all looked nervous.

"In..Ino-san I do..don't know if I should" said a shy Hinata

"Oh don't worry about it Hinata loosen up" Ino said in stern voice.

Ino took the first drink it brought quick blush to her cheeks. The rest of the kunoichi's followed. Aburame Shino as always with his trusty shades he had his arms crossed wearing the same style of shorts as Naruto. He was leaning against a tree admiring the waterfall. Akimichi Chōji was setting at the edge of the water he was eating his potato chips; he was the only one with a sleeveless shirt on. Nara Shikamaru was lying down next to Chōji he was doing his favorite past time watching the clouds. Hyūga Neji was practicing some of his taijutsu in the water he had his hair tied in a pony tail. Akamaru and Shino both were enjoying swimming together.

Naruto and Konohamaru's attention was snapped forward upon hearing the voices and laughter's of teenagers. Konohamaru couldn't help but notice how beautiful the site was. The entire rookie nine with the exception of Sasuke were there. The girls were all huddled together in the far left of the waterfall. Konohamaru was surprised to see his teammate Moegi was there, he asked Udon to come with them but he was bed ridden and couldn't go. They reached there destination sitting next to Shikamaru and Chōji Naruto couldn't help but take in the scenery.

"Hey guy's what's up isn't it great we get some time off to enjoy it with everyone. " Naruto said in an excited voice.

"Ahh how troublesome. You know you could tone the volume down a bit Naruto." Shikamaru said in a annoyed tone.

"Yeah Naruto how about you keep that big mouth shut!" Yelled Kiba

Naruto looked at the lazy Shikamaru then to Kiba he glared at him and waved his fist.

"Say that again you dog breathe how about wash those fleas you and Akamaru have huh!" Naruto yelled at Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru glared at Naruto before Kiba through a rock at him and Akamaru barked.

"Ah what the hell that's it dog boy!" Naruto retorted.

Naruto jumped in the water cannon ball style causing Shikamaru and Chōji to get wet. Chōji noticed his chips gotten wet the fire in his eyes let up as he held his fist in rage.

"Ahhh how can this be you idiots ruining a fine bag of pork ramen chips." Chōji screamed at his fellow comrades.

Naruto and Kiba looked back at Chōji they both screamed in horror as Chōji ran at them and jumped in the air he was coming down right next to them. The water shoot up five feet from Chōji's impact Shikamaru was already soaked thanks to Naruto and Chōji's cannonballs. The lazy shinobi got up and shook his head knowing he wouldn't get to finish looking at the clouds.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Konohamaru all were looking at the girl's side as the day passed they noticed; them getting louder by the minute.

"Hmph and what are you looking at you idiot I still haven't forgiven you so your not getting a kiss from my sweet lips Naruto-kun" Sakura said in a sweet voice.

The girls were all flustered and a bit tipsy they had finished two sake bottles. Ino and Tenten would look at Neji and Shikamaru comparing which one would make a better husband.

"Oh Shika, Shika can I have a word with you" Ino said in a joyful voice.

Ino started to walk towards the boy's side her paste was slow and clumsy since she was tipsy from the sake. Shikamaru noticed how her face was red and couldn't keep her balance.

("Oh god please don't tell me there drunk, how troublesome this is") Shikamaru shook his knowing fool well the girls have been drinking.

Ino embraced Shikamaru she had her arms around his waist while she rested her head on his chest. Shikamaru only looked up in the sky thinking how this was going cause so much trouble. Hinata and Moegi were passed out after there third shot the kunoichi's collapsed sleeping peacefully in the shade.

Sakura was looking at Naruto wondering whether or not to forgive him. She stood up and winks at the blonde shinobi. Naruto and Konohamaru looked at Sakura then at each other.

"Eh say boss isn't Sakura-chan acting a little funny I thought she was pissed at you?" said Konohamaru as he looked at his confused mentor.

"Ehh yeah I guess she's in a better mood now. Hey Sakura-chan why don't you join me!" yelled Naruto.

Ino continued to look at Shikamaru's eyes she starred at her lazy comrade wondering why he wasn't looking at her.

"Hey Shika why aren't you paying any attention to me don't you like me" Ino said in sad voice.

Shikamaru looked at his kunoichi comrade he was wondering how to get out of this situation. ("oh great if she saw me like this with Ino there is no telling what she'll do to me") Shikamaru thought as he stared at Ino.

"You're plastered and why are you calling me Shika. You're so troublesome you know that Ino" said Shikamaru in a calm tone.

Ino pouted at Shikamaru's comment but then she smirked she started caressing his back as she looked in to his eyes.

"Don't act like that Shika. You should be lucky to be close to Konoha's yellow beauty "Ino said.

Shikamaru was about to counter that remark before he noticed a certain kunoichi coming there way. Shikamaru blood froze the figure that was heading his way had a killing intent eyes aiming for him not to mention the most pissed off face he has ever seen.

"oh shit" Shikamaru said in soft tone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIKAMARU!" Yelled an irate Temari

Temari was standing two feet away from Shikamaru and Ino. Temari had the skimpiest swim suit there. Her bikini barely covered her assets she looked magnificent in her black bikini. Temari having the advantage of being twenty filled out pretty good. She glared at Shikamaru and Ino Temari's eyes twitching uncontrollably.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around go after the closest blonde near you!" said Temari her voice caring some venom in it.

Ino looked at Temari then back at Shikamaru wondering why she was acting all possessive. Ino was about to say something before she felt her writs being grabbed by Temari and thrown in to the water. The rest of the Konoha leaf -nins all looked on at the scene at hand. Naruto and Konohamaru couldn't help but idly stare at Temari their mouths hanging openly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed a pissed off Sakura.

Naruto quickly turned to his pink kunoichi girlfriend acting as if nothing was happing. He looked in to Sakura's eyes noticing the fires burning within them.

"Sak…Sakura-chan you have it all wrong I wasn't staring at Temari's assists I was just concerned for Shikamaru" stammered Naruto.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto then at Sakura who looked like she was about to kill a certain someone. He slowly moved away from Naruto to where Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Chōji were looking at the big scene unfolding.

Sakura cracked her knuckles as she looked down at her boyfriend.

"So you like to look at "assists" now do you Naruto-kun how about these assists!" screamed Sakura.

She swung her left fist down towards Naruto. The blonde shinobi quickly moved to the left. The impact of Sakura's fist hitting the water caused a wave pushing Naruto further towards the waterfall end. Naruto couldn't rest as he saw Sakura's right leg come at him. The blonde shinobi barely blocked it crossing both his arms blocking the kick sending Naruto two feet across the lake.

"I'm not done with you yet Nartuo-kun!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto got up looking around he was disoriented he noticed he was now on the ground as he looked forward at a pissed off Sakura charging at him.

"Oh" was the only thing Naruto could muster out.

"What the hell did you do that for Temari!" screamed Ino as she was whipping the water from her eyes.

Temari glared at Ino before turning her attentions towards Shikamaru. She decided to act rational she tried to calm down she figured there had to be a rational explanation.

"Shika why don't you tell her about our special bond and how much we care for each other" yelled Ino.

"WHAT!" Temari yelled as she whipped out her Iron Fan.

Shikamaru glared at Ino before turning his attention to Temari.

"Know Temari this is just a misunderstanding. There's nothing between me and Ino god this is troublesome!" Shikamaru said in a defeated voice.

"TROUBLESOME I'LL GIVE YOU TROUBLESOME SHIKAMARU! Kamitachi no Jutsu cutting whirlwind technique!" Screamed Temari as she flung her iron fan sideways.

Shikamaru's eyes widen in horror seeing how Temari was in her super pissed off mood. The shadow nin dove into the water as the winds blow viciously by him. Konohamaru and the rest of the group looked on intensively their eyes glued to the drama that was unfolding.

Temari was on the verge of tears as she looked at Shikamaru.

"You bastard you cheat on me when we shared something special. I thought you loved me! And here I am caring your stupid child you ingrate!" Temari said her voice almost breaking.

Sakura stopped to look at Temari while Naruto tried to see while being in a head lock. Ino's eyes where bulging out of her eye sockets. Chōji couldn't finish his chip having frozen in his position at Temari's stunning revelation. Kiba, Akamaru, and Konohamaru their jaws hung open wide.

Shikamaru looked at the teary eyed Temari he couldn't think what to say his faced was still on shock mood.

"Temari Ino and the girls are drunk. There's nothing going on between us. How troublesome this day has been. I'm…I'm going to be a father huh oh how my mother is going kill me!" Shikamaru said in a quite voice.

Temari looked at Ino then back at the spot where Moegi and Hinata were passed out and noticed the sake bottles. A tear rolled down her face as she dropped her fan and jumped into the water. She flung her self at Shikamaru wrapping her arms around his neck. Shikamaru sighed to himself as he wrapped his arms around Temari's waist.

"You can be so violent and frightening when you're jealous you know that. You're almost like Sakura" Shikamaru whispered into Temari's ear.

The sand kunoichi just hugged Shikamaru as she smiled at her lover.

"Hmph I think I'm worst consider your self lucky I wouldn't want our child to growing up with out a father" Temari said.

Sakura released Naruto from the head lock she looked at the blonde shinobi before embracing him. Naruto was surprised by the sudden act of affection displayed by Sakura. A while ago she was beating him to a pulp now she was hugging him.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry can you ever forgive me" pouted Sakura.

Naruto looked at his pink kunoichi and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Of course I forgive you Sakura-chan. I'm sorry if I got you mad I'd never cheat on my Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto

Sakura was blushing at her boyfriend's remark she gave him another kiss feeling his warm lips on to hers always calmed her down. Naruto picked up Sakura and carried her back towards everyone.

Ino, Shino, Kiba, Konohamaru, Chōji, Tenten, and Neji all looked on at the couples wondering how any of them could be in such a strange and violent relationship. Tenten side glanced Neji as she blushed wondering if she too would be violent like Temari and Sakrura.

The rest of the day was spent swimming and laughing with everyone Shikamaru and Temari found a secluded place in the woods leaving everyone behind. Kiba and Konohamaru smirk at one another as they looked at Sakura and Naruto who were in a tight embrace looking at one another.

"Say boss weren't you telling me earlier you wanted to go all the way with Sakura-chan today!" yelled Konohamaru

Naruto eyes popped open at Konohamaru's statement. Sakura's eyes widen in shock as her faced redden and she glared at Naruto. She grabbed a hold of his neck in choking hold.

"You pervert how you dare talk about our intimate relationship with your perverted follower. That's it you are turning into just like Jiraiya-sama I won't have that!" Sakura said as she was continuing to choke and shake Naruto.

Kiba and Konohamaru laughed at the reaction Sakura gave both knowing well Sakura didn't like Naruto discussing such intimate matters to his male friends.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder how he was going to calm Sakura-chan but one thing was for sure.

"When I get out of this miss I'm going beat you senseless dog boy and Konohamaru believe it!" yelled Naruto.

-_Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this silly fic. I know it was short and a lot of OOC but it was for the story. Feel free to add reviews and comments I tried to catch some errors and make sure the spelling and grammar are correct. Well I hope this one shot was ok lol. I'm gona start writing the Sequel for Pink Fox so look out for that thanks everyone for comments and suggestions. Take care _


End file.
